


The Kiss

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Lassie, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: Carlton stumbles upon something he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer, One Sided - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prior to watching Yang in 3D as I wanted to see how far off I was.
> 
> Thought I’d post anyway.

Carlton walked into the room and then backed away slowly, an unexpected heaviness in his chest. He returned to his desk and fell into his chair, landing with an almost silent thump. He tried to wrap his head around what he had witnessed.

Spencer and O’Hara. 

Spencer and O’Hara kissing.

He had known something was going on between the two of them, still Carlton had held out hope. That fleeting hope that Spencer had actually been flirting with him.

His crush had snuck up as unexpectedly as the respect for Spencer had. He had found himself smiling at Spencer’s inane comments more and more. He was finding it harder to stifle them.

He looked back at the chief’s office, Spencer and O’Hara still hadn’t emerged. Well, he thought bitterly. It wouldn’t be hard to stifle them anymore.


End file.
